


draft

by MrMeh



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMeh/pseuds/MrMeh
Summary: eyo i`m just posting this so i don`t have to worry about my draft deleting itself again ;-;





	draft

I`m just making this so my draft won`t delete itself again and I won`t lose a month`s progress (again)

thanks


End file.
